cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
J.K. Simmons
J.K. Simmons (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''The Jackal'' (1997) [Timothy T.I. Witherspoon, FBI]: Shot in the head by Bruce Willis as Diane Venora looks on in shock. His body is later seen when Bruce enters the home. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Ladykillers (2004) '[Garth Pancake]: Garrotted from behind by Tzi Ma when J.K. and Diane Delano are preparing to run off with the money (their bodies are later seen when Tom Hanks drops them off a bridge onto a passing garbage boat). (Thanks to James) *Postal (2007) [Candidate Welles]: Dies when a suicide bomber hugs him and explodes. His body is shown sliding down a glass window. (Played for comic effect) *Aliens in the Attic (2009)' [''Skip]: Providing the voice of an alien, J.K. is eaten by a crow or bird of prey after being shrunk to the size of a rodent. *''Red Sands'' (2009) [Lt. Col. Arson]: Presumably killed by the Djinn disguised as Mercedes Masohn or Shane West. *''Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) '[Kai the Collector]: Providing the voice of a yak, J.K. is disintegrated when Po (voiced by Jack Black) overwhelms him with chi. TV Deaths *Homicide: Life on the Streets: For God and Country (1996) [Alexander Rausch]: Dies of a heart attack (somehow self-induced) in front of the detectives while being transported from Maryland to New York. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Oz: Exeunt Omnes (2003)' [''Vernon 'Vern' Schillinger]: Accidentally stabbed to death by Lee Tergesen after Christopher Meloni switches the prop blades for real ones.. *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Escape from Aggregor'' (2010; animated) [Magister Prior Gilhil]: Shot in the back by Aggregor (voiced by John DiMaggio) when he discovers Galapagus (voiced by John DiMaggio), Andreas (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), P'andor (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), Bivalvan (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), and Ra'ad (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) imprisoned on his ship. Aggregor is later seen wearing his uniform when he captures Galapagus. * NSTF:SD:SUV: One Cabeza, Two Cabeza, Three Cabeza... Dead!'' (2011)' [''Frank Forrest]: ''Explodes after Paul Scheer lights Simmons on fire while Simmons is under the influence of the lethal cabeza drink. (Played for comic effect) Video Game Deaths *'''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) [President Howard T. Ackerman]: Killed in an explosion when the player character's military destroys his limousine or helicopter (depending on the vehicle J.K. attempted to escape inside of). *'''Portal 2 (2011) '[Cave Johnson'']: Dies from a terminal illness caused by his exposure to moon rocks several years prior to the events of the game. Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Category:Academy Award Nominees Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies